Generally, a problem common to all types of magnetic tape systems is that, over a period of time and use, the magnetic heads and associated tape drive components within the system for writing to and reading signals from the magnetic tape media become covered with contaminants. One source of such contaminants derives from the tape material itself, which is typically formed from a substrate having multiple types of coatings applied thereto, all of which tend to decay during operation and storage of the tape. As a result, debris forms and accumulates on the head and other drive components. Because this accumulation can compromise the ability of the tape system to properly read to and write from the tape, routine cleaning of the tape system is required.
The accumulation of debris is particularly problematic in high density multi-track tape systems. More specifically, known high density multitrack magnetic tape systems employ magnetic read/write heads having slots or gutters formed therein to ensure a proper interface for reading and writing information to the tape. In conventional head arrangements, these gutters are positioned between respective read and write elements and oriented parallel to the direction of tape movement across the head. In order to maintain proper tape contact with the read and write elements during operation of the system, the gutters must be free from any debris. Since the orientation of the gutters is parallel to the direction of tape travel, one type of conventional tape cleaning cartridge has been developed which uses a cleaning media spooled onto a standard cartridge and run across the read/write head to clean accumulated debris and other contaminants from the gutters. This type of conventional cleaning cartridge device and variations thereof operate using a linear wiping motion in the same direction as tape travel.
However, such a cleaning arrangement has not proven wholly satisfactory. More specifically, such cleaning cartridges are capable of holding only a limited length of cleaning media, and therefore can be used only a small number of times before a new cleaning cartridge is required. In addition, such cleaning cartridge arrangements typically are not capable of removing debris from other tape drive mechanisms which operate to transport the tape across the head of the tape system, nor eliminate the potential for static discharge which can potentially damage electronic circuit components located in the tape system.
Further compounding the problem of debris removal in multi-track recording devices is that newer high density linear tape systems locate the respective read and write elements much closer together on the head. Such close placement prohibits positioning of gutters between the elements. As a result, the gutters are reoriented to extend in an orthogonal direction relative to the direction of tape motion. While such an orthogonal gutter orientation achieves the desired read/write interface, the orientation also allows debris to more readily accumulate. In addition, the orthogonal orientation does not lend itself well to cleaning by the aforementioned conventional wiping cartridge cleaning arrangements.
Alternative head cleaning approaches have attempted to clean the gutters using a single or dual brush mechanism arranged to be swept across the head orthogonal to the direction of tape movement. While such arrangements may provide improved performance over wiping-type cartridge cleaners, the brush mechanisms only operate to push debris along a gutter without actually insuring removal from the gutter or tape path. As a consequence, a need still exists for a head cleaning arrangement capable of efficiently cleaning gutters oriented orthogonal to the direction of tape while eliminating the inadequacies of known head cleaning arrangements.